


Left to Right

by WooziForUrLuv



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziForUrLuv/pseuds/WooziForUrLuv
Summary: Seungcheol got dragged to a club to celebrate a friend of Jeonghan's birthday.Will it just be the boys' drinking or will there be something more?Inspired by the song Left To Right by Marteen.





	Left to Right

"I get that you want me to follow you to a club," Seungcheol said as he opened his fridge to grab a can of beer. "But why do you even want me to?"

"Because I thought I could bring you as a guest," shrugged Jeonghan as he seated himself on Seungcheol' s couch. "Besides, by the looks of it, you really need a drink or two."

Seungcheol gave the man a raised eyebrow. "That's exactly what I'm doing right now. Unless you think beer is not alcohol but a lemon flavoured kid's drink than that's your perspective, I'm not judging," he teased, Jeonghan groaning and taking the can away from the other.

"What I meant was that you need a few proper drinks, drinks that will fuck you up. Not canned piss," he retorted as he took a sip from the can. "Anyways, you can just leave if you really don't want to stay. Or maybe you could hook up with someone there," Jeonghan suggested, a suggestive glint in his eyes.

The older sighed. "What's with you trying to fix my non-existent sex life? It's none of your business," Jeonghan sighed this time.

"It's just that, I mean, I've never seen you show any interest into anyone. Besides, we're the same age. I've already settled down with Joshua so it's normal for me to fuss about my not-yet-married friend," he shook his head.

"Congrats on having someone to fuck with every morning," Seungcheol sarcastically said, Jeonghan throwing him a look of disgust. "Listen, Han. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I haven't found that person I want to spend my life with," he sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh Seungcheol," Jeonghan cooed. "Are you blind? Have you not seen the girls at work drooling over you when you walk past them? I used to be jealous of your face, you know? But then I met Shua and he convinced me I had a better face than you. Now, thanks to him I can't get over how your face looks so much like a llama," he exploded into laughter, leaving Seungcheol pouting and throwing his couch cushion towards the other's face.

Calming down, Jeonghan threw back the missile and stood up. "Go wash up, I'll pick out your clothes," he ordered, walking to Seungcheol's room and scavenging through Seungcheol's wardrobe.

"Never thought you would be jealous of my face, Han," Seungcheol smirked.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. "Don't even try, Cheol. You don't want people to know what happened after the company dinner now, do you?" He knowingly gave Seungcheol an evil grin.

"You're a satan incarnate, Yoon Jeonghan," the man stated as he went to the bathroom.

"Thanks for the compliment!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

Changed into a black silk shirt underneath a navy blue jacket, a pair of black pants, his hair slicked back with some gel and face covered in a light layer of makeup (courtesy of Jeonghan), they finally left and drove in Seungcheol's car.

When they reached the designated club, they got out and the bumper checked their names on the namelist, letting them in after they were confirmed.

They were a bit early so it wasn't a surprise to see the dancefloor empty.

"Jeonghan, here!" A voice shouted.

"Hey guys," he greeted as they walked towards the table 11 other people were sitting at.

Jeonghan sat down next to Joshua and greeted him in a chaste kiss.

Groans of disgust were heard from the others and Jeonghan just stuck out his tongue.

"Anyways, guys. Meet Seungcheol, he's my friend from Pledis Corps. Seungcheol, these are my friends ever since elementary," he stated as they started introducing themselves.

There was one guy that caught Seungcheol's attention. A small statured guy with a comma hairstyle black hair, wearing a black silk shirt and feline-like features.

"And that's Jihoon. The birthday boy for the night," the guys beside him (Soonyoung? Or was it Seokmin? Seungcheol was never good at remembering names anyways and 11 people seemed to much but he will keep Jihoon's name in mind) said instead.

They kept on talking and other guests started coming in, Jihoon going out to greet them. Seungcheol kept his gaze on Jihoon as the others kept on chatting between themselves.

After greeting everyone, Jihoon returned to the table and joined his birthday toast with a glass of Rosé.

("Really, Rosé? You could've went for a glass of whiskey or something." 

"Don't judge. I just like the taste, alright?" 

"Whatever you say, hun.")

They talked and drank for a while before Soonyoung decided he wanted to go dancing.

"Anybody wanna join?" He asked as almost everyone stood up, with the exception of Wonwoo, Joshua and Seungcheol.

When they were gone, Wonwoo and Joshua continued on talking while Seungcheol was still staring at Jihoon.

"Hey," he heard someone say. Seungcheol looked up and was greeted by a woman with auburn locks, face caked with makeup. "Just wanted to ask why a guy as hot as you was sitting here all alone?" Her hands wandered around Seungcheol's chest, heading south and stopping on his muscly thighs.

Seungcheol gave her a look of disgust. "Sorry, I'm not interested in fucking pussies," he retorted, pulling out his phone to further prove his disinterest.

The man was busy going through Instagram before getting interrupted once more. This time, by a certain blonde.

"Hey," Jihoon started. "Care to join me on the dancefloor?"

Pretending to think for a while, Seungcheol decided to be a tease.

"I don't know. I'm quite content on just sitting here and drinking glasses uon glasses of Rosé," he let out a sly smirk.

He was sure his ears were playing wiyh him when he thought he heard Jihoon letting out a small whine. The younger, deciding to be bold, put his hands on Seungcheol's and guided them to his waist, letting them rest there.

"Come on," Jihoon closed in on Seungcheol's face. "Are you here to celebrate me or are you here to just play around?"

Seungcheol's smirk got wider. He was having too much fun teasing poor Jihoon.

"I was promised on getting fucked up with something other than canned beer, not to celebrate a five year old's birthday."

Jihoon was growing desperate.

So he retreated his hands and sat on Seungcheol's lap, fully straddling his thighs with their faces a few inches apart.

Seungcheol let out a hoarse grunt as he felt Jihoon buck his hips.

'Tease,' he thought as he gripped Jihoon's waist, hard enough to leave indentations on his skin.

"Wow, birthday boy's getting excited," Seuncheol teased, closing in on the younger's face and leaving only a few centimeters from touching Jihoon's plump lips.

Oh, how much he wanted to just ravish him then and there.

Up close, Seungcheol could make out all of Jihoon's delicate features. Especially the tiny mole underneath the younger's left eye.

'Never knew the view here was this pretty.'

"Baby, you gotta try harder than that," Jihoon purred, running his hand across Seungcheol's thighs as he was getting off and strutted towards the dancefloor, purposely swinging his hips flirtatiously.

'I told them other girls step aside,  
From the moment she caught my eye,  
And I followed her left to right,  
Yeah, followed her left to right.'

**Author's Note:**

> This story is cross-posted on wattpad and aff under @LeeJC_ and @Jihoon_Kwon respectively.
> 
> Scream at me about seventeen on twitter @sfor_wz


End file.
